Frenchy Fads
by adsfguy2002
Summary: Quinn applies for a French exchange student because of Sandi's smart talking. Jane gets congratulated for an essay she bought off Daria. Trent considers applying for some type of job. NOT a Mary Sue...
1. Frency Fads

Frenchy Fads: A Daria Fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Daria, or anything to do with it, and am not associated with MTV, or any television station which it is aired on. I am in no way affiliated with anything to do with Daria at all.  
  
(opening theme song)  
  
(The Morgendorffer Residence, on a school morning in kitchen)  
  
Helen- But Eric, this is the adversary system, there has to be some loophole. Can we spread a rumour about him being an alcoholic?  
  
Daria- I'm sure that's what the founders of this country had in mind when they signed the constitution.  
  
Quinn- Ugh, did you see what those guys wore? I mean, just because they've written some boring book doesn't mean they have an excuse to be unfashionable.  
  
Jake- I agree Kiddo! Wait...  
  
Helen- So yes, we'll throw the book at him. No! Eric not literally! Who do you think I am, some kind of maniac? Oh you're right there is absolutely nothing funny about books. Hang on Eric, another call, probably the district attorney. Oh, Mr O'Neill?  
  
Mr O'Neill- Hello! Mrs Morgendorffer, how are you to--- (cut off)  
  
Helen- Make it quick, I have a case to end all cases. Who's failing what, and no, I'm not signing up for the PTA.  
  
Mr O'Neill- Oh No, Mrs Morgendorffer, I bring only good news! Lawndale High has signed a partnership with a French school, and I think Daria would be a perfect exchange student. It could really broaden her social horizons, and allow her to develop as a student of the world, not just Lawndale High.  
  
Helen (didn't listen at all) - Thankyou, I will make sure she looks into the Balvarian College application exchange. Eric! Yes, it was the district attorney.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Jane and Daria are walking to school)  
  
Jane- So Mr O'Neill decided you're perfect for showing imprintable French exchange students around Lawndale High?  
  
Daria- Apparently so, from what Mom quickly mentioned while running to her SUV.  
  
Jane- And he went straight to your mother instead of you? My my my, the man is learning.  
  
Daria- In a few years, he'll learn that talking to Mom also will get him nowhere, and he'll move on to death threats stabbed on my locker door with a knife.  
  
Jane- Well its something to look forward to at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Assembly, with Daria, Jane, and the Fashion Club all in the audience. Jodie and Ms Li are on stage)  
  
Jodie- This is a great opportunity for us to meet students our age that have different ideals, different opinions, and meanwhile something to add to your college application. As president of the French club I ask you at least look into it, by talking to me or any teacher.  
  
Ms Li- And not only will you benefit, it will bring great pride to Laaaawwwndale High, in the way of considerate funding by the school board for the proposed new L.O.T.E wing. While it is completely optional, if all the students are not taken in, I will take funding from the sports division, so it's in your best interests to fill these positions.  
  
Quinn- French guys are sooo cute. Pierre from this months waif centrefold is French, and he's on a huge modelling contract.  
  
Sandi- Geeee Quinn, I have a greeaeaat idea. Why don't you get one of these little exchange students. That way we could all show him around Lawndale, and show him the lives that popular Americans like us lead.  
  
Quinn- Oh Sandi, I could never do that (laughs). Exchange students are for losers.  
  
Sandi- Weeelll Quinn, if you don't like my idea, fine. But as President of the Fashion Club, I believe it is my duty to remind you that if funding is taken away from football, there will be no-one popular enough to date.  
  
Quinn- Well maybe if we all shared an exchange student.  
  
Tiffany- Yeeeaah. we should.  
  
Stacy- Me too!  
  
Sandi- Ok so it's settled. Quinn will get an exchange student.  
  
Jane- Did you just hear that? Quinn just solved that problem of yours.  
  
Daria- I've never heard of problems solving problems.  
  
Jane- I wonder how she'll go about convincing Jake and Helen that she wants an exchange partner to help others, and not herself. 


	2. Chapter 2, Le Fad continues

(Dinnertime at the Morgendorffers. Lasagne again)  
  
Quinn- So by adopting a French student, who will come to all my classes for a week, I am doing what you always say is so important.... helping others.  
  
Helen- Well it sounds OK, as long as we don't have to do anything like attend meetings.  
  
Quinn- Nope, the school organizes where they stay, normally at the Lawndale Hotel.  
  
Daria- But of course there's plenty of opportunities for them to take you to Chez Pierre.  
  
Quinn- I can't help it if they want to show me part of their lives.  
  
Helen- Well its settled then. Perfect! This gets that teacher off my back, so I'll have more time for this court case. And you should be thankful that your sister has helped you out here Daria.  
  
Quinn- What can I say? It's in my nature. By the way, I'll need fifty dollars to cover any problems I run into by having a French student, such as our clothes clashing, or their poor tastes.  
  
Jake- Sure, here you go pumpkin.  
  
Quinn- Well I've got to go, emergency meeting of the fashion club to discuss beret options with this seasons colors.  
  
(Quinn leaves)  
  
Daria- And what about my fifty dollars for insuring that her exchange student isn't male?  
  
Helen- Here's twenty. Don't push it.  
  
  
  
  
  
(The Pizza place, Jane and Daria enjoying a slice.)  
  
Daria- And so I have no idea whether to be happy or upset that everything has gone Quinns way again.  
  
Jane- I don't see what the problem is. You're twenty dollars wealthier, and Mr O'Neill is off your back. Anyway, do you want to see your prince in shining tattoos tonight? Mystik Spiral have a whole new set of songs.  
  
Daria- Not so new when you've heard them being played at your friends house for the past six weeks.  
  
Jane- I take it you pass then.  
  
(Kevin and Brittany walk past. Brittany is wearing black clothes and a beret)  
  
Brittany- Bonjour Kevvy.  
  
Kevin- Guten Tag Babe.  
  
Brittany- No Kevvy! That's Italian!  
  
Kevin- Sorry Babe. But why do you want me to speak Latin to you?  
  
Brittany- Because it's romantic Kevvy. And how would you feel I stopped wanting to be romantic with you.  
  
Kevin- Oh.  
  
(Kevin and Brittany leave the pizza place)  
  
Daria- So now our school has gone from hating people different to them, to embracing them?  
  
Jane- Who knows, maybe you can fill in your lifelong dream of being prom queen.  
  
Daria- And you your dream of being conventional, on the cheerleading squad.  
  
Jane- I thought we agreed to never talk about that again.  
  
Daria- I swear on a sack of pom-poms never to mention it again. 


	3. Chapter 3, Exchanging Jane

(It is that evening, Daria and Jane are watching Trent play with Mystic Spiral, at the Zen.)  
  
Daria- I can't remember why you dragged me here...  
  
Jane- Moral support. The band needs moral support. And numbers... if enough people don't come they're fired.  
  
Daria- So anyway, Monday and Tuesday, you remember I asked to stay?  
  
Jane- It's a deal. You get free board at Casa Lane, I get an essay written by the genius of Daria Morgendorffer. It seems fair. So why do you want to stay?  
  
Daria- The French exchange student. Even though she'll be staying at the Lawndale Hotel, something tells me that Quinn and the Fashion Club will latch onto her like a well oiled lock.  
  
Jane- Its what she does best.  
  
(Both smirk, and turn to the band.)  
  
...who killed the puppies, and locked them in the zoo? Hey Mr. Normal, it was YOU!  
  
Trent- Hey thanks everyone, we're Mystik Spiral, so stay around for the 2nd set.  
  
Jesse- And we have a great idea for a new- (cut off)  
  
Trent- Forget it man.  
  
(Daria and Jane walk over)  
  
Jane- Hey.  
  
Trent- Hey.  
  
Daria- Hey.  
  
(Awkward pause. Trent doesn't seem to notice or care)  
  
Jane- So... old music? I remember hearing these a long time ago.  
  
Trent- It's not our fault. It's just (sighs) we haven't been inspired. We have a week to come up with new songs, or we're fired.  
  
Daria- And there's nothing like being broke for inspiration.  
  
Trent- Too right. I was thinking, y'know, of getting another job.  
  
(Daria and Jane can't hide their shock)  
  
  
  
(The fashion club are holding a meeting in Quinn's room."Sk8ter Boi" is playing)  
  
Quinn- So by making sure we're accessorized to the latest Waif French fashions, we'll be sure to fit in with Dominique, whose arriving Monday.  
  
Sandi- Well it seems that some of us are thinking about other important things other than fashion, namely moi.  
  
Tiffany- Yeeeahhhh, like, what if she's like an (pauses)... unpopular?  
  
Quinn- Then I'll organize breakfast, lunch, and dinner dates with Joey, Jeffy and Johnny for her.  
  
Stacy- Wow Quinn! You think of everything!  
  
Sandi- I also happen to have a backup plan, for the president of the Fashion Club must always be organized. As President, I think it is our duty to make her popular.  
  
Stacy- Wow Sandi! You think of everything!  
  
Quinn (nervous laugh)- Are you sure we're up to it.  
  
Sandi- Unlike you Quinn, I have total belief in us.  
  
  
  
(Its Monday. Quinn is up unusually early. She's wearing a beret, and is reading a beginners French book at the breakfast table.)  
  
Quinn (in a bad accent)- je vous trouve sens de mode extraordinaire.  
  
Jake- That's great! What does it mean?  
  
Daria- I think she just said, Cashmans has taken my whole brain over, kill me while you can.  
  
Helen- You don't speak French, Daria.  
  
Quinn- But I will, I mean, it's the most romantic language. I'm dying to meet her, I meet her in less than too hours.  
  
Daria- And I'm sure she'll feel like dieing when she meets you too. I'm going.  
  
Quinn- Me too. I've actually got to go to classes now that... I mean I want to be there bright and early. Byeee!  
  
Daria- I debate the "bright" part of that. Anyway, I've got to go as well, the sheer thought of school makes me want to be there early.  
  
Helen- And I've got a pre-breakfast meeting, breakfast meeting, and a post- breakfast meeting.  
  
(All leave except Jake. He looks up from his newspaper.)  
  
Jake- Guys? Huh?  
  
  
  
(English class. Daria and Jane are sitting next to each other)  
  
Mr O'Neill- And so I'm positive that all of you are looking forward to this new week together as much as I am? So without further ado, I'd like to collect the weekend essay literacy assignment.  
  
Jane (quietly to Daria)- You got the stuff?  
  
Daria- 500 words of pure bliss. I trust it you have the house?  
  
Jane- Double storey with a free guitarist.  
  
(Daria hands Jane the essay. Jane glances at it, and hands it in as Mr O'Neill approaches the desk. He is unaware of the "exchange" made a few seconds earlier. He looks at it.)  
  
Mr O'Neill- Jane, I am impressed! On time, and... Oh la la! This is fantastic. I will read it out at the end of class!  
  
Jane- Umm, well Mr O'Neill, that would really affect my self esteem.  
  
Mr O'Neill (apologetic) - Oh I'm sorry, you're absolutely right.  
  
  
  
(The fashion club are walking town the hall. They are as "frenched up" as possible, with berets, and clothing the color of the French flag.)  
  
Stacy- Hey guys, this is really exciting! I can't wait to meet this exchange student.  
  
Quinn- Yeah I know, this was one of Sandi's best ideas yet.  
  
Sandi- But I never could have done it without you guys. You're the best! Here's the room. I didn't even know we had a French club.  
  
(The four girls walk in. They are greeted by Jodie, Ms. Li, and a few other people, including Superintendent Cartwright.  
  
Ms. Li (She knows that Superintendent Cartwright is watching her every move)- Aaahhh, there you are. Bonjour!  
  
Sandi- Hellooo. We're here to show Dominique around.  
  
Ms. Li- Of course, of course. How commendable of you. Dominique, meet the Fashion Club, Stacy, Sandi, Quinn, and Tiffany.  
  
(We see Dominique. She doesn't look French at all. She's not wearing a beret, and not holding a bottle of wine and a flag, like the Fashion Club had stereotyped her to be.)  
  
Dominique (French Accent, obviously)- 'Allo, I am Dominique. Pleased to meet you.  
  
(The Fashion Club stand there, not quite sure what to say, they realize they look out of place in berets) 


End file.
